Control devices of this type are very frequently used for mobile work machines for the electro-hydraulic control of couplings and hydraulic actuating elements. Valve apparatuses in the form of proportional pressure control valves, such as 3/2-way gate valves, are usually used in this context. The couplings and hydraulic actuating elements to be controlled are built into transmission casings in these applications. The valve apparatuses are usually formed by cartridge valves inserted into a corresponding control block, with the control blocks being flange-mounted at the sides on the respective transmission. In light of the fact that, in the case of tractor transmissions, for example, more than ten valves may be required to control couplings and actuators, and that each of the valves is to be connected to a pump connection and a tank connection, and the working connection of each valve is to be connected to the respective coupling or actuating element to be controlled, considerable construction expenditures and cost expenditures are involved in the formation of the required fluid connection paths together with the associated pipework.